Saruman
Saruman ist neben Sauron der zweite Hauptantagonist der Der Herr der Ringe-Romane von J. R. R. Tolkien und deren Verfilmungen. Er ist der aktiv agierende Hauptantagonist des zweiten Films, Die zwei Türme. Saruman ist ein mächtiger Magier, der sich mit dem dunklen Herrscher Sauron verbündet hat. Für diesen erschafft er eine mächtige Armee, die er auf die Ländereien der Menschen von Rohan loslässt. Während sich Sarumans Armee eine finale Schlacht mit den Männern von Rohan bei Helms Klamm liefert, wird Sarumans Turm Isengard allerdings von den Ents angegriffen, deren Territorium Saruman im Zuge des Baus seiner Armee zerstört hat. Den Ents gelingt es, Saruman in seinem Turm festzusetzen. Er wurde vom britischen Charakterdarsteller Sir Christopher Lee (*1922, †2015) dargestellt, der auch Dracula, Francisco Scaramanga und Count Dooku spielte. Biographie Vergangenheit Saruman ist der Kopf des Zaubererordens und der mächtigste Zauberer von Mittelerde. Obwohl er ursprünglich ein stolzer aber auch ehrenhafter und guter Magier war, der sich für Frieden einsetzte, wurde sein Geist vergiftet als er einen Palantír fand, mit dem er Kontakt mit dem dunklen Fürsten Sauron aufnehmen konnte. Es gelang Sauron, Saruman zu manipulieren und ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Duell mit Gandalf Nachdem der Zauberer Gandalf vermutet, dass ein magischer Ring, der sich im Auenland befindet, Saurons Einer Ring ist, beginnt er Nachforschungen anzustellen. Diese können Gandalfs Vermutungen tatsächlich bestätigen, und während Gandalf den Hobbit Frodo mit dem Einen Ring nach Bruchtal schickt, reitet er selbst nach Isengard um sich dort mit Saruman zu treffen, von dem er sich Rat erhofft. Saruman erwartet Gandalf vor den Toren seines Turms und heißt ihn willkommen. Während sie durch die Wälder nahe Isengard wandern, berichtet Gandalf Saruman alles, der interessiert daran ist, dass der Eine Ring nun endlich gefunden wurde. Er behauptet aber auch streng, dass Gandalf, der seit Dekaden gut mit den Hobbits befreundet ist, in seinen zahlreichen Reisen ins Auenland etwas davon hätte spüren müssen. Gandalf behauptet nun dass sie schnell handeln müssen, wenn sie Sauron aufhalten wollen. Saruman behauptet aber, dass dazu schon keine Zeit mehr ist. Während die beiden den Turm betreten, verrät Saruman Gandalf dass Sauron zwar noch keine feste Form annehmen kann, dass sein Geist jedoch so scharf und gefährlich ist wie eh und je. Er behauptet, dass Sauron alles und jeden sieht und verrät Gandalf, dass Sauron in Form eines flammenden, lidlosen Auges am höchsten Turm von Barad-dûr existiert und dass sich bereits Heerscharen von Orks unter seinem Banner versammeln. Verblüfft fragt Gandalf, wie Saruman dies wissen kann, und Saruman verrät, dass er es gesehen hat. Er führt Gandalf in einen Nebenraum, wo sich ein Palantír - eine Art magische Kristallkugel - auf einem Sockel befindet. Gandalf ist geschockt und behauptet dass das Nutzen eines solchen Artefakts gefährlich ist, aber Saruman fragt nur, warum sie sich fürchten sollten es zu gebrauchen. Da noch nicht alle Palantír gefunden wurden, fürchtet Gandalf sich dass böse Kräfte durch einen anderen Palantír mithören könnten. Daher wirft er eine Decke über Sarumans Palantír, berührt diesen dabei aber kurz und fühlt die Präsenz von Sauron. Gandalf wird ungut zumute, da dies bedeutet dass Saruman mit Sauron in Kontakt stehen muss. Saruman lässt sich derweil auf seinem Thron nieder und behauptet, dass Saurons Truppen bereits marschieren und dass sie nicht mehr aufzuhalten sind. Zudem verrät er, dass die Neun Minas Morgul verlassen haben und sich auf die Jagd nach dem Ringträger machen. Sofort will Gandalf ins Auenland zurückkehren um Frodo zu schützen, aber Saruman schließt sämtliche Türen des Raumes mit Magie und hält Gandalf somit an der Flucht ab. Saruman fragt spöttisch, ob Gandalf etwa geglaubt hat dass ein einziger Hobbit sich Saurons geballter Macht stellen kann. Er behauptet dass sich niemand Sauron widersetzen kann und behauptet, dass ihre einzige Option ist, sich mit Sauron zu verbünden. Er versucht Gandalf davon zu überzeugen, dieser aber will nichts davon hören. Enttäuscht fragt Gandalf seinen alten Freund, wann dieser jegliche Vernunft in den Wind geschlagen und durch Wahnsinn ersetzt hat. Beide Männer greifen nach ihren Stäben aber Saruman kann Gandalf mit einem Magieschlag treffen und gegen die Wand werfen. Obwohl Gandalf kurz zurückschlagen kann, ist Saruman schließlich als der mächtigere der beiden Magier offenbart. Nachdem er Gandalf mehrfach mit Magie durch den Raum geworfen hat, reißt er auch Gandalfs Stab an sich. Mit beiden Stäben packt er Gandalf und drückt diesen zu Boden. Er behauptet aufgebracht, dass er Gandalf angeboten hat, ihm aus freien Stücken zu helfen, aber dass Gandalf sich mit seinen Taten stattdessen für den Schmerz entschieden hat. Daraufhin schleudert Saruman Gandalf in die Luft und sperrt ihn auf dem Dach des Turms von Isengard ein. Armee für Sauron Einige Zeit später nimmt Sauron durch den Palantír Kontakt mit Saruman auf und befiehlt ihm, ihm eine Armee zu errichten. Kurzerhand befiehlt Saruman seinen Orks, die Wälder von Isengard niederzureißen und stattdessen Waffenschmieden und Uruk-Zuchtgruben zu erbauen. Somit wandelt Saruman das friedliche Isengard in ein technologisches Bulwark um. Als ein Ork Saruman berichtet, dass die Bäume stark sind und ihre Wurzeln tief dringen, befiehlt Saruman nichtsdestotrotz dass alle Bäume herausgerissen werden müssen. Die Orks graben ihre Waffen- und Rüstungsschmieden tief in die Erde herein, wo sie die einzigen Bereiche mit Brücken verbinden. Zudem züchten die Orks im Schlamm der Tiefen Uruk-hai, eine Ork-Rasse die stärker ist als gewöhnlich und die alleine für den Krieg gezüchtet wurde. Saruman beobachtet all diese Entwicklungen mit Neugierde und Genugtuung. Schließlich besucht Saruman Gandalf auf dem Dach des Turms. Nachdem er ihn mit Magie gebunden hat, ruft Saruman aufgebracht dass man die Freundschaft Sarumans nicht so einfach ablehnt. Er behauptet dass Gandalf einsehen muss, dass Saurons Herrschaft nicht verhindert werden kann, und dass er die Macht des Rings stattdessen anerkennen soll. Gandalf erwidert aber, dass es nur einen Herrn der Ringe gibt, und dass dieser seine Macht nicht teilen wird. Mit diesen Worten springt Gandalf vom Turm und wird mitten in der Luft von einem Verbündeten, dem Adler-Fürsten Gwaihir, aufgefangen und nach Bruchtal gebracht. Um Gandalf zu finden, der sich mit einer Gruppe von Gefährten dem Ziel verschrieben hat, den Einen Ring im Feuer des Schicksalsbergs zu vernichten, schickt Saruman einen Schwarm von Vögel los, die ihm als Spione dienen. Die Gefährten können den Rabenaugen zwar entgehen, aber Gandalf erkennt dass ihre südliche Route höchstwahrscheinlich ausgespäht wird. Stattdessen will Gandalf den Weg über den Berggipfel Caradhras nehmen um Sarumans Häschern zu entgehen. Dies ist allerdings genau, was Saruman vorhergesehen hat. Entsprechend beschwört Saruman einen mächtigen Sturm auf dem Caradhras, um die Gefährten zu zwingen, umzudrehen und stattdessen den gefährlichen Weg durch die Minen von Moria zu wählen. Tatsächlich müssen die Gefährten aufgrund des Sturms den Bergpfad verlassen und begeben sich stattdessen nach Moria. In Moria stirbt Gandalf scheinbar im Kampf mit einem Balrog, der Rest der Gruppe kann den Minen jedoch entkommen. Daraufhin spricht Saruman mit Lurtz, dem ersten Uruk-hai den er erschaffen hat. Er verrät diesem, dass die Orks einst aus Elben geschaffen wurden und dass diese Evolution mit den Uruk-hai nun perfektioniert ist. Daraufhin bereitet er die Uruk-hai darauf vor, die Ringgemeinschaft zu jagen und anzugreifen. Lurtz verrät er zudem, dass einer der Hobbits einen Gegenstand von größtem Wert mit sich trägt und dass sie Hobbits darum lebendig gefangen werden sollen und nach Isengard gebracht werden sollen. Der Rest hinggen soll getötet werden. Kurz darauf verlassen die Uruks Isengard um Sarumans Befehl zu befolgen. Angriff auf Rohan Erneut kommuniziert Saruman mit Sauron und behauptet, dass nun niemand mehr der geeinten Kraft von Mordor und Isengard entgegenhalten kann und dass sie bald Mittelerde gemeinsam beherrschen werden. Um weiteren Platz für seine Waffenschmieden zu schaffen, lässt Saruman auch die anliegenden Wälder niederreißen und rekrutiert einige kriegerische Bergstämme um die Dörfer von Rohan zu attackieren und die Menschen dort zu vernichten, die sich Sauron bisher stets entgegengestellt haben. Zudem vergiftet Saruman mit seiner Magie den Geist des Königs von Rohan, Théoden, um diesen handlungsunfähig zu machen. Théodens Berater, Gríma, ist ebenfalls loyal zu Saruman und manipuliert den König zugunsten des Magiers. Das Blatt wendet sich aber, als Gandalf als Gandalf der Weiße zurückkehrt. Mit seiner neuen, stärkeren Magie, kann er Théoden Saruman austreiben wodurch dieser in Isengard zu Boden geworfen wird. Nachdem Gríma bei den wieder erstarkten Théoden für seinen Verrat in Ungnade gefallen ist, reitet er nach Isengard und trifft sich dort mit Saruman. Er verrät ihm, dass Théoden sein Volk vermutlich nach Helms Klamm evakuieren wird, um dort den Angriff von Sarumans Horden abzuwarten. Gríma verrät aber auch, dass der Weg nach Helms Klamm lang und gefährlich ist und dass die Frauen und Kinder die Reise verlangsamen werden. Um die Bewohner Rohans zu vernichten, bevor sie die Festung überhaupt erreichen, schickt Saruman seine Warg-Reiter los. Nachdem die Warg-Reiter gescheitert sind, verrät Gríma Saruman zudem die einzige Schwachstelle von Helms Klamm, ein Abwasserrohr in der äußeren Mauer. Um dieses zu zerstören, mischt Saruman ein explosives Pulver zusammen. Dennoch ist Gríma nicht sicher ob Helms Klamm erobert werden kann, und er behauptet dass dafür tausende von Orks notwendig sein werden. Saruman korrigiert, dass sie vermutlich sogar zehntausende brauchen, und Gríma behauptet misssmutig dass eine solche Streitmacht nicht existiert. Tatsächlich hat Saruman diese Truppenstärke aber längst zusammen und vor Isengard haben sich zehntausende Uruks versammelt um Sarumans Befehl zu gehorchen. Als Saruman und Gríma auf einen Balkon des Turms schreiten und Gríma diese Armee sieht, ist er geschockt. Saruman hingegen spricht zu seiner Armee und befiehlt ihnen, sich auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm zu machen und dort niemanden am Leben zu lassen. Tatsächlich verlassen die Uruk-hai Isengard und ziehen nach Gondor, um dort Helms Klamm zu belagern. Nachdem die Uruks gen Helms Klamm gezogen sind, ist Isengard allerdings gänzlich unbewacht. Dies wird Gríma und Saruman zum Verhängnis als die Ents, die Baumgeister - aufgebracht durch die Zerstörung der Wälder durch Saruman - Isengard attackieren. Sie reißen dort sämtliche Kriegsvorrichtungen nieder und brechen den Damm, wodurch die Felder vor Sarumans Turm Orthanc völlig geflutet werden. Obwohl die Ents Orthanc nicht stürmen können, sind Saruman und Gríma darin gefangen und somit von den Ents effektiv festgesetzt. Während des Angriffs stürmt Saruman auf seinen Balkon und kann nicht glauben, was auf der Ebene unter ihm geschieht. Schicksal Sarumans Schicksal variiert in den verschiedenen Medien. Während er in er normalen Verfilmung nach seiner Niederlage in Isengard schlichtweg nicht mehr vorkommt und es nur erwähnt wird, dass die Ents dafür sorgen müssen dass Saruman auf ewig Gefangener in seinem eigenen Turm bleibt, zeigt eine Szene in der Extended-Edition, wie Gandalf und seine Begleiter auf Orthanc zureiten. Dort empfängt Saruman sie vom Dach seines Turms und obwohl er einen Feuerball auf Gandalf wirft, ist dieser gegen Saruman gefeit. Als neuer Anführer des Zaubererordens kann Gandalf Saruman seine Macht nehmen und seinen Stab zerbrechen. Saruman will sich nun seine Freiheit erkaufen indem er das Wissen, dass er aus dem Palantir erhalten hat, nutzen will um vorherzusagen, wo Sauron zuschlagen wird um die Menschen zu vernichten. Bevor dies geschehen kann, wird Saruman aber von Gríma erstochen, den er sowohl verbal als auch körperlich misshandelt hat, und Sarumans Leiche stürzt den Turm hinab. In den Büchern hingegen flieht der gebrochene Saruman zusammen mit Gríma aus Orthanc und begibt sich ins Auenland. Während Frodo und Sam den Einen Ring zerstören und die restlichen Gefährten Saurons Armeen vernichten, errichtet Saruman ein Terrorregime im Auenland, wo er unter dem Namen Scharrer (von dem Orkischen ''sharkû) ''zusammen mit Lotho Sackheim-Beutlin regiert. Erst als Frodo und die anderen Hobbits nach ihrem Sieg gegen Sauron nach Hause zurückkehren, wird ihnen erst klar, was Saruman getan hat. Die heimkehrenden Hobbits organisieren einen Bürgerkrieg, in dem sie Saruman schließlich konfrontieren. Als Gríma dabei panisch behauptet, dass Saruman ihm seine bösen Taten eingeredet und ihn manipuliert hat, lacht Saruman ihn aus und tritt ihm brutal ins Gesicht. Zornig springt Gríma wieder auf und schlitzt Saruman die Kehle auf, woraufhin sein Körper sich auflöst. Sein Geist ist verflucht, auf ewig umherzuwandeln und niemals Frieden zu finden. Galerie SarumanGut.png|Saruman spricht mit Gandalf SarumanSprichtGandalf.png|Saruman und Gandalf streiten SarumanVerletzt.png|Gandalf verletzt Saruman SarumanUruks.png|Saruman züchtet die Uruk-hai SarumanDach.png|Saruman verhört Gandalf SarumanSpottet.png|Saruman verspottet Gandalfs Pläne SarumanSpione.png|Saruman erfährt von der Route der Gefährten SarumanGehässig.png|Saruman schickt die Uruks los SarumanWarg.png|Saruman entsendet die Wargs SarumanTod.png|Saruman stirbt SarumanFällt.png|Sarumans Leiche stürzt herab en:Saruman pl:Saruman Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Der Herr der Ringe-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot